narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuraga Uchiha/Part 2
'Part 2' Search for Toketzu A mysterious man walks into a town while the fog makes it very hard to see anything. He hears noises coming from a building and walks inside. Its a bad with a lot of thugs, mercenaries, and assassins, all watching 2 guys arm wrestle for money. The Mysterious man goes to sit down like nothing is going on and ask for a drink. Another man sitting alone in the corner of the bar gets up and prepares to leave the bar. Other wont let him leave since they had all bet money on the arm wrestling and its not over yet. The man pushes people out of they way but they make him stay, he puts out a sword and slashes one of them making them fall down. Other start to fight the man who takes them all down with his nothing but his sword without killing any of them. The mysterious man follows him outside before the man ask why are you following me do you need something. The mysterious man says, your Hyimirue Takana The Left hand of steel aren't you. He asked him if he would teach him the art of Kenjutsu since Hyimirue was one of the best sword fighters of his time. Hyimirue at first declined but at the sight of mysterious man saving a woman from some thugs decided to teach him, if he helped him with something, he wanted to find his son who he hadnt seen in years, the 2 make a deal and set of to the land of stone. Hymirue then asked the young man what his name was, and the man replied, Yuraga Uchiha. Along their journey Yuraga meets with An Uzumaki and a Uchiha and battle it out with them, although he severely loses with one and has a draw with the other. He realizes that he is still not strong enough to destroy an entire village if he cant even defeat single men. He then travels with Hyimirue to the land of stone to a village where his son might be. During their journey Hyimirue trains him in the art of Kenjutsu and Yuraga becomes one of the best experts of sword fighting. He was able to fight off many attackers with just his blade and winning without killing them. They arrive at the land of stone where they find his son had been killed and Yuraga decides to help him take vengence on the crime lord who had him killed. They succeed only to find that a Yamagakure ANBU has found Yuraga and they both fight to the death. It turns out to be the same one who had tried to kill Yuraga in part 1. Yuraga defeats the ANBU before asking him where Toketzu is which he learns that he is in the Land Of Fire. He throws a kunai into his chest with an explosive tag killing him. Yuraga finally knowing where Toketzu is ask Hymirue if he wants to help him with his goal. Hyimirue and Yuraga become good friends, and Hyimirue says he is getting old and that this will be his last mission. They soon go out to find Toketzu, while Yuraga learns more sword fighting moves. Hymirue ask Yuraga why this friend of his is so important to him, which Yuraga explains about what happened years ago and what happened during the time skip. After he fell into the lake with his body in pieces years ago he was found in the lake by an old man wearing a hood. The man took him to a secret cave where he met with 5 other men, Yuraga was near death and couldn't speak due to his burnt throat. They were somehow able to reattach his leg and arm making them more stronger and durable in the process. The fixed his throat and told him they were the 6 Kami's and that they were their to learn new jutsu. Yuraga spent weeks with them learning great jutsu before leaving on his own to become stronger. He then found the Kyouwaki caves and wasnt welcomed by the bats, once he revealed his sharingan they begged for their lives , being scared of the Uchiha. Yuraga decided to make a contract with them. He also learned sage mode, although they didn't teach him how to gather Nature Chakra, so he uses an incomplete form of Sage Mode using a bat who gathers the energy for him. He then left in search of teachers who would teach him even more jutsu until he met Hyimirue who would be his final teacher. Yuraga get close to Toketzu so they split up to find him. Yuraga finds him in the middle of a forest, and ask him where he has been and that he was happy to finally find him. Toketzu tells him to leave and to not turn back, Yuraga not understanding gets closer, Toketzu activated his Sharingan and looked into hsi eyes and revealed what happened those years ago. Toketzu had mental problems which caused him to create a second personality which was bloodthirsty all the time and was constantly watched over to make sure he didn't do anything wrong. One day in a fit of rage he killed his own mother and after realizing what he had done activated his Mangekyō Sharingan for the first time. He was soon attacked by ANBU which he killed and to stop himself from doing more damage left the village. He then told Yuraga he has 1 more chance to leave or else he wont be able to stop himself from killing him. Yuraga shocked to learn the true says no and he is going to stay and help his friend. Toketzu then tells him and shows him the location of a special old Uchiha ceremony place his mother told him about, it has the history of the Uchiha clan in their as well as some secrets of the clan. Toketzu says he is sorry before attacking Yuraga, he launches several jutsu. Yuraga doesn't fight back and just dodged and blocks most attacked Toketzu had used on him. Toketzu says he is disgusted by how Yuraga hates his own clan, and instead he should be proud of it. He uses Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm causing the ground below Yuraga to cave in, he then uses Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave to drown Yuraga and fill the caved in ground, turning it into a big lake. As Yuraga slowly Floats back up to the surface, he thinks about he has been wasting his time trying to find someone who wants to kill him. He then decided to save Toketzu from this burden he has on him, Activating his sharingan. He takes out a kunai and stabs his hand then using the summoning jutsu. Toketzu walks on the lake and sees a bat big enough for Yuraga to ride on come out of the lake and goes soaring in the air. He uses a fire jutsu while the bat increase it by blowing at extreme winds from it mouth. Toketzu uses water clones to dodge, then summons a snake to attack the bat. Yuraga lands on the ground and see's Toketzu perform water and lightning jutsu at incredible rates. Yuraga and him have an incredible battle which destroys most of Yuraga's and Toketzu's clothes. Toketzu then uses his Mangekyō Sharigan to seal Yuraga's ability to summon bats. In the end Yuraga's sword get's broken in half by Toketzu he grabs the upper half of it, while Yuraga grabs Toketzu's dagger and as Toketzu runs toward Yuraga, they both slash their weapons at eachother. Toketzu drops the sword, it is then shown that Yuraga won by stabbing the Dagger into Toketzu's chest. He tells him not to hate the Uchiha anymore as they have not hurt him, he then falls to his knee's and slams his head onto Yuraga's as he died. The blood from his face pours on Yuraga's who is incredibly shocked by what has just happened. His body falls into the water decending to the bottom, with his body lifeless. Yuraga screams because of what has just transpired, as the pain of his best friend's death caused by his own hand tears away at him he feels a great power an Activates his very own Mangekyō Sharingan Sharingan. He is then seen with Hyimirue later, burying Toketzu under ground inside the lake they had fought in. Yuraga says he must now find a new purpose, and that he needs to take a better look at his life. Him and Hyimirue then decide to part ways, before that happens Hyimirue gives him the cursed blade kihaku. Yuraga unsheaths the blade and is shocked to realize he is able to lift the cursed sword, his name appears on the blade. With a new blade, he walks in search of a new purpose. A New Journey 3 months after the evens of the last Arc Yuraga gas been wandering around the world, having changed his view on the Uchiha and on himself. He now wants to live up to his clans name, like Toketzu had told him to. He also thinks he has to find a new purpose for life and his personality has changed quite a bit, he is now a little more nicer to people since he has no hate withing him. He has his new Mangekyō Sharingan but has not shown it since the death of Toketzu. One day he saves a boy from being trampled by some horses. The boys family thankful to him for saving their son ask him to spend the night at the house to avoid the on coming storm. He stays in the room they gave him, until they told him to have dinner with them. He declined but after they begged him to he had no choice and went to eat with them. The boy asked him if he was a ninja, Yuraga smiled and said why do you ask. The boy said he saw his blade when he saved him. Yuraga doesnt say a word, and his parents asked him where he was from. He said Yamagakure but he hasn't been their in years. He then left and that night the house was attacked by sound ninja who wanted their money. Yuraga quickly dispatched of them without the family noticing all excep the boy who saw everything. Over night Yuraga grew ill so the family told him to stay long. He stayed their for a week and got along with the boy, and started to see him as his own brother. The boy told him to call him Teku. Yuraga and the boy started a friendship and would do alot of stuff together. Yuraga finally decided to leave when he realized he was wasting time staying their so he told them goodbye and left. He was only walking for about an hour when he heard about a young boy being kidnapped by rogue shinobi, so he ran as fast as he could back to the house, to find both parents knocked out and the boy is nowhere to be seen. The parents wake and Yuraga asked them what happened,they said that shinobi came asking for money and when they declined so they took the son and demanded a ransom. Yuraga followed their trail and went to go find Teku, his heart was saddened but he was angry. He followed their trail through the land, he would face other shinobi on his way their. Yuraga spent 5 days searchinf for them until he lost their trail, he went to the closest town and asked if they had seen anything suspicious. As he was leaving he saw the trail of blood, and followed it to the woods, where the trail was lost. He walked slowly though the woods, searching for any sign of a living person. He sees a fruit and since he hasn't ate, picked it from a tree and bit it. He didnt like it so he dropped it on the floor. He continued until he see's a little boy who starts to run away, Yuraga follows after him but the boy seems to be faster. Ryun Uchiha Coming Soon Black Knights Yuraga Uchiha's Inauguration Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Yuraga Uchiha after having faced Raido X was on the brink of blindness from overuse of his Sharingan eyes. He remembers reading about this in the old Uchiha Ceremony site in which he had visited during his travels. It said that those who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan will slowly lose the light in their eyes from overuse of it. If he was to use it one more time, he would go blind for ever. He needed to find a way around this problem, so he decided to go back to the ceremony site. Even though his site has been reduced to almost nothing, he can find his way thanks to the echolocation ability he gained from his training with the bats. He started his trip to the location and met thugs on his way their which he dealt with easily. He arrived and went into the place, a started looking for a scroll about his eyes. He couldn't find any, only the ones he had read before but not of it helped. He became frustrated and in his rage destroyed a wall inside the place. In the hole he made he found another set of scrolls, he read them the first ones were about his eyes and how their was a way to defeat the oncoming blindness. He reads about how by transplanting the eyes of another Uchiha, ones eyes become permanent and even stronger then they ever were before. He now thinks about how he needs to take anthers eyes to make his even stronger. Thats when he remembers his friend Toketzu who has the sharingan eyes and is currently dead. He finds this fitting as now his friend can live in through him, but before he leaves he reads the other scroll which talks about the power of the Uchiha and Senju when combined together but he doesnt think much of it. He travels to the lake, the spot where he and Toketzu had battled and is now his burial site. He dives deeps in the water and digs deep under the ground to wear he finds his friends body which he then takes to the surface. He looks at his friends dead rotting corpse and takes it to the house where the young boy Teku and his family live. Although he knows they will not welcome him since what happened. He manages to persuade Teku to hide him in their upper attic. Yuraga removes his friends eyes from his body then cremates it with fire. He then transplants the eyes into his body and covers them with bandages and spends the next couple of days resting from the surgery in Tekus house while he hides him from his parents. After a couple of days of resting, he woke and for the first time reveals his new Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. He then leaves before Teku returns to the room to spare him anymore harm then he has already done. He now had even greater power and the risk was no more. Although he now has a feeling ragining inside him that he has an even greater purpose in life then the black knights can offer him.